Regarde-nous courir
by Lulantis
Summary: River, le Docteur, le Temps, et l'Espace. Parce que je trouve triste la manière dont elle pense qu'il ne l'aime pas, entre autres choses.


_Merci à xPythie de m'avoir signalé que le chapitre était illisible, et désolée pour l'erreur de manip !_

* * *

 **Titre :** Emprisonnement  
 **Personnage principal :** River Song  
 **Résumé :** _Après Stormcage, elle pensait savoir ce qu'était une prison. Elle se trompait._

* * *

Après avoir passé Dieu sait combien de décennies à Stormcage, elle pensait connaître le sens du mot 'emprisonnement'.

 _"Emprisonnement : situation d'être en prison, ou d'être dans un endroit d'où on ne peut pas s'échapper".  
"Prison : établissement où sont détenues des personnes ayant commis un crime"._

Certes, elle avait été emprisonnée pour un crime qu'elle n'avait pas commis et elle s'était échappée régulièrement, mais là n'était pas la question.

Cet endroit était différent.

Elle devait l'admettre : dans le genre prison dorée, celle-ci était épatante. Elle avait tout ce dont elle avait besoin : une maison, des amis, un vaste monde à explorer, tant réel que fictif (si quoi que ce soit ici pouvait être qualifié en termes de "réel" ou "fictif"). Cela ouvrait de nouveaux horizons : elle pouvait maintenant suivre Alice à travers le miroir ou voler à côté de Superman dans le ciel de Metropolis. Ou suivre Superman à travers le miroir, la limite était son imagination.

Mais c'était à peu près tout ce qu'elle avait la possibilité de faire maintenant, qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire auparavant. Elle avait déjà pu visiter des villes sous-marines, être témoin de la naissance ou de la mort d'étoiles, ou assister à la montée et la chute d'une civilisation de limaces boueuses. Elle y avait souvent joué un rôle.

Il y avait quatre choses qui lui manquaient par-dessus tout : sa mère et son père, le Tardis, et savoir que ce qu'elle faisait influençait la vie d'autres êtres vivants. Y compris la sienne. C'était le côté le plus frustrant de sa situation : elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle ne pouvait pas la rendre plus agréable car elle avait déjà tout ce qui était disponible. Elle aurait pu la rendre plus difficile en supprimant certaines de ces choses, mais quel était le but d'un défi quand il n'y avait pas de répercussions ? La seule chose qu'elle voulait, elle ne pouvait pas l'obtenir : elle ne pouvait pas sortir de l'ordinateur.

Elle avait pensé à essayer de mettre fin à son existence digitale, juste pour voir si ça aurait un impact, mais le Dr Moon était partout, et s'assurait que tout le monde était en sécurité. Non pas qu'elle aurait été jusqu'au bout : cela aurait été une capitulation. Elle ne capitulait pas.

Elle avait trouvé un moyen de communiquer avec le monde extérieur. Ce n'était pas être en vie, mais ça s'en rapprochait autant que faire se peut. Au moins, elle pouvait prendre des nouvelles des gens qu'elle aimait. Elle aurait même pu rendre visite à ses parents et à son frère, à New York, une chose qui aurait été impossible autrement. Sauf qu'elle ne le ferait pas : elle ne pouvait pas aller les voir et leur expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Comment _il_ l'avait abandonnée.

Elle ne savait plus depuis combien de temps elle était piégée ici, mais ça avait été terriblement long. Et durant tout ce temps, il ne l'avait pas contactée. Pas même une fois.

Elle comprenait.

Elle supposait que jeune, il ne comprendrait pas ce que ça lui ferait. Il courrait vers de nouvelles aventures, la croyant en sécurité, peut-être imaginerait-il un plan irréaliste pour la faire sortir, puis il serait happé par autre chose et oublierait. Il croiserait de nouveau sa route et penserait qu'il avait le temps de la sauver.

Plus âgé, il ferait de son mieux pour ne pas remarquer ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il prétendrait être occupé, même quand il ne l'était pas. Il aurait épuisé toutes les idées sur la façon de la libérer, mais refuserait de reconnaître qu'il s'agissait de la fin de leur route et que le moins qu'il puisse faire était de le reconnaître, et de rendre la chose plus facile pour elle. Il s'enfuirait loin de leur fin, s'enfuirait loin d'elle, ne reviendrait jamais, et prétendrait qu'il pourrait toujours le faire plus tard. Après tout, il avait une machine à voyager dans le temps.

Elle comprenait, mais elle était quand même en colère contre lui. Le lui le plus âgé, celui qui lui avait dit qu'elle était ridicule de ne pas lui faire davantage confiance et que oui, bien sûr, il l'aimait. Celui qui l'avait envoyée à la Bibliothèque, confirmant sans le dire que ce serait leur dernière fois ensemble.

Il n'avait pas mentionné que ce serait aussi la première fois, du moins pour lui. Elle aurait dû le déduire, évidemment, mais elle avait été trop occupée à s'inquiéter de sa mort prochaine, ce qui était tout à fait compréhensible selon elle.

Sauf qu'elle n'était pas morte, et c'était bien bien pire, parce qu'elle n'était pas non plus vivante, et apparemment, c'était pour toujours.

Au début, elle avait trouvé l'expérience intéressante. Elle avait joué à être maman un temps, et les enfants avaient été brillants. Les jumeaux de l'ordinateur étaient tout ce qu'elle avait toujours désiré chez un enfant, et Charlotte était une fillette intelligente et charmante. Au bout d'un moment, la perfection des jumeaux était devenue ennuyante, et elle avait découvert qu'elle n'avait pas la patience d'éduquer une enfant qui ne grandissait pas. Elle n'avait jamais voulu être mère de toute façon : elle n'avait aucune idée de comment fonctionnait une famille normale, l'homme qu'elle aimait n'avait pas le potentiel d'un père responsable, et ils adoraient tout deux bien trop leur dangereux style de vie. Elle avait donc passé avec plaisir les trois enfants à Anita, qui avait laissé ses propres filles chez elle et était heureuse d'avoir quelqu'un vers qui diriger son attention maternelle, même si ça ne remplacerait jamais ses filles dans son cœur.

Elle avait ensuite joué avec le contrôle qu'elle avait sur le monde qui l'entourait. C'était bizarre de pouvoir créer des objets à partir de rien, ou détruire tout un bâtiment simplement en pensant qu'il n'avait rien à faire là. La limite était de ne pas blesser les vraies personnes vivant dans l'ordinateur. Elle avait eu l'impression de faire de la magie, ou de jouer à un jeu. Pas de vivre. Elle était donc passée à autre chose.

Elle avait essayé de pirater le système. Elle s'y connaissait dans un large éventail d'ordinateurs, et aussi avancé que celui-ci fût pour la culture humaine du 51e siècle, ça n'avait rien à voir avec une puce de la troisième ère malcovienne, ou un Tardis (et non, elle n'avait pas piraté le Tardis, ça l'aurait blessé et quel aurait été l'intérêt quand tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était de demander gentillement ?)

Elle avait réussi sans trop de mal, c'était ainsi qu'elle avait pu rejoindre le réseau du Rêve et rester en contact avec Vastra, Jenny et Strax. Mais elle n'avait pas trouvé comment se téléporter elle-même ou son équipe hors de l'ordinateur. Ou plutôt si, mais il y avait un petit problème : contrairement aux personnes présentes dans la Bibliothèque lors de la première éclosion des Vashta Nerada, leurs corps avaient été détruits. Mangés pour les membres de son équipe, brûlé jusqu'à l'extinction dans son cas. Ils pouvaient sortir de l'ordinateur, mais ils n'avaient nulle part où aller après.

Elle s'était donc attelée à trouver un réceptacle pour sa conscience. Après tout, elle était dans la plus grande bibliothèque de l'univers, elle devait pouvoir y trouver quelque chose sur le sujet.

Apparemment non.

Les cyborgs étaient une chose commune, même des cyborgs avec des corps organiques (un concept étrange pour un cyborg), mais elle n'était plus qu'ondes cérébrales maintenant, et elle n'avait trouvé aucun type de cyborg qui fonctionnât avec des ondes cérébrales. Même les cyborgs les plus avancés - les Cybermen - nécessitaient encore un cerveau intact, interfacé avec les parties robotiques. Elle avait la capacité de construire un corps, de construire l'interface, elle avait le modèle cérébral, mais elle n'avait pas le cerveau lui-même. Et elle ne trouvait rien de compatible.

Elle avait essayé de reprogrammer le système de téléportation afin qu'il puisse utiliser le modèle de n'importe quel corps téléporté à un moment donné, et l'utiliser comme un hôte pour l'une des consciences stockées dans l'ordinateur. Même Charlotte serait en mesure de sortir, guérie de sa maladie dans un nouveau corps.

Ça n'avait pas fonctionné pas non plus.

Toutes les données avaient été effacées de la mémoire de l'ordinateur lorsque les gens précédemment sauvegardés avaient été restaurés, mais ça n'avait pas été un problème : elle avait pu contacter un autre système de téléportation et télécharger des modèles corporels à partir de là, mais apparemment l'esprit et le corps étaient couplés de telle sorte qu'il n'était pas possible d'associer un esprit particulier à un corps quelconque. Il fallait le bon modèle.

Ce qui est un paradoxe, quand on y pense : après tout, les Seigneurs du Temps ne changeaient-ils pas de corps sans arrêt ? Ne l'avait-elle pas elle-même fait ? Qu'avaient-ils compris qui rendait la chose possible ? S'ils avaient trouvé un moyen, _pourquoi le Docteur ne venait-il pas le mettre en place ?_

Elle devinait que la régénération permettait à un ancien corps compatible de se transformer en un nouveau corps lui aussi compatible, forgé autour d'un esprit qui ne changeait presque pas pendant le processus. Ce n'était pas comme de créer quelque chose de nouveau à partir de rien : il y avait déjà un modèle.

Ça ne l'avait pas aidée.

Ou ça l'avait aidée, un peu, d'une manière totalement inutile.

Tout ce dont elle avait besoin était une copie de son corps. N'importe lequel, en fait, même si elle n'avait même pas cherché à trouver un des précédents : son corps actuel était partout, ce qui n'était pas le cas des autres.

Trouver le modèle corporel avait été facile, et c'est là qu'elle s'était heurtée à un nouveau mur : les téléporteurs stockaient la matière sous forme d'énergie, puis reconvertissaient celle-ci en la matière originale. La conversion de matière en énergie était facile, comme en témoigne depuis longtemps la fabrication de bombes atomiques. La conversion d'énergie en matière était aussi simple, à condition d'avoir assez d'énergie. Pour créer un corps, il fallait une quantité d'énergie ridiculement énorme.

Ce dont, bien sûr, elle ne disposait pas.

En théorie, elle pouvait mettre n'importe quoi dans le téléporteur, et celui-ci le transformerait en énergie. Cette énergie pourrait ensuite être stockée dans le téléporteur pendant qu'elle appliquait son modèle corporel pour convertir l'énergie en son corps tout en y mixant ses ondes cérébrales, et le tour était joué.

Mais il n'y avait plus personne dans la Bibliothèque pour effectuer la simple tâche de mettre un objet quelconque d'à peu près la taille d'un corps humain dans le téléporteur.

Trouver quelqu'un était possible. Trouver quelqu'un que les Vashta Nerada ne mangeraient pas était plus difficile.

Il y avait un candidat évident, bien sûr, mais pourquoi il n'était pas déjà là en train de le faire, elle n'en avait aucune idée.

Après avoir recruté un Chuma, un membre d'une espèce robotique en métal, non comestible pour les Vashta Nerada, elle avait découvert pourquoi : c'était un autre problème de compatibilité. Tout comme les scientifiques savaient créer de la matière organique à partir de matière non organique depuis des siècles, mais n'étaient toujours pas en mesure de transformer cette matière organique en matière vivante, le téléporteur en était incapable. Il semblait y avoir quelque chose d'intrinsèquement différent entre la matière et la matière vivante, et entre l'énergie et l'énergie vivante.

Et donc à présent, elle savait : elle pouvait sortir, en faisant entrer quelqu'un dans le téléporteur et en piégeant son esprit au lieu du sien. Bien sûr, si elle faisait cela, elle ne pourrait plus jamais faire face au Docteur. Alternativement, elle pouvait résoudre le mystère de la vie.

Elle était à court d'idées.

Pire encore : si ingénieuse et pleine de ressource qu'elle fût, le Docteur l'était davantage, et il n'avait pas non plus d'idées. Elle était là depuis très longtemps et elle était _encore_ là, et il avait une machine à voyager dans le temps. Il serait venu _plus tôt_. Le _Tardis_ serait venu plus tôt.

Elle était à court d'espoir.

Peut-être devait-elle accepter qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de sortir de sa prison.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire cela sans le revoir, interagir avec lui une dernière fois, lui dire adieu. Peut-être alors serait-elle capable de se laisser aller et de faire de ce dernier moment avec lui son "pour toujours", parce qu'il n'y aurait plus rien ensuite...


End file.
